1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic liquid crystal display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a plastic liquid crystal display having a reflector with bumps, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reflective liquid crystal display does not require a backlight module as a light source, since it is so configured that an external incident light is reflected by a reflector plate provided inside the liquid crystal display, and the reflected light is utilized as a light source. This has been considered to be an effective means of reducing consumed electric power and providing thinner and brighter displays. Thus, reflective liquid crystal displays are widely used for portable devices.
Conventionally, in order to enhance reflectivity, a reflector with bumps is utilized in the reflective liquid crystal display. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,765, Mitsui et al discloses a reflector with a number of convex portions (or bumps). The reflector with bumps can effectively control the reflective properties of the reflector to provide a bright screen image.
FIGS. 1A˜1C are schematic illustrations of the different steps on the manufacture of a conventional reflector. In FIG. 1A, an insulation layer 120, such as a photosensitive resist layer, is formed on a glass substrate 110 by coating. In FIG. 1B, using photolithography, the insulation layer 120 is partially etched to provide the surface of the insulation layer 120 with a plurality of bumps 130. In FIG. 1C, a reflective film 140 is conformally formed on the insulation layer 120 having bumps 130 by deposition, and the conventional reflector is thus obtained. However, the manufacture of the conventional reflector is always undergoing coating, photolithography, and etching, thereby complicating fabrication and increasing manufacturing costs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,336, Chung et al discloses a glass substrate with micro-lenticular surface fabricated by a peening action, and a reflective film formed on the glass substrate to obtain a reflector. However, the profile of the micro-lenticular surface fabricated by peening is difficult to control, thereby affecting the reflective properties of the reflector.
In addition, the conventional reflector includes a glass substrate, thereby hindering brightening of the display.